Best Friend
by Jeanette Grimm
Summary: Now, Sasuke knew that they could call her best friend. He could call her so much more. One Shot. I am a BETA now!


**So, I'm back and wanted to do a Naurto fan fic. I love this manga and I love this couple. I am now a beta reader so if you have anything that you would like to send, feel free. XOXO~ Jeanie**

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto: JEANIE DOES NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Me: *glomps Naruto* Thank you Naruto-kun**

* * *

The next to the oldest was another dark haired boy. Although he never smiled and he voice was always the same, he always told you the truth, sometimes hurtfully so. Although, he and the eldest shared the eye color, obsidan, the difference was in the hair. While, the eldest hair was dark it had no light or shine to it like the next to eldest had.

The boy that was not the youngest was the brightest. Not in smarts but in attitude. He could even make the two eldest smile the realest smiles. His bright blonde hair and aqua blue eyes matched his personality perfectly. He was a strong warrior and he wanted to always be his best and to achive the best for his friends, who were like his family.

The youngest was a girl. She had never called herself beautiful, nor did she even worry about how she looked. If you asked anyone in the village that she grew up in they would tell you that she was a happy girl and very ready to please everyone. They would tell you of how she, and all he team mates had grown up to be outstanding members of society.

The eldest would tell you that he found nothing outstanding about her. The next one down would just tell you that she had grown and that he was proud of her. Perhaps the one that would tell you the most would be the blonde. He would tell you that he had always been her bestfriend and that her looks were only surpassed by a very few. He would mention how her jade green eyes had a sparkle that you could find nowhere else. He would boast about how he was the one that persuaded her to grow out her beautiful bubble gum pink hair again. all of them would tell you that the youngest had seen them like no one else ever could and they were all very proud that they could call her "Best Friend".

* * *

For Sai it happened late one afternoon. He was looking back over some of his drawing and he came across a drawing that he had done a long time ago. In the picture Sakura's best friend Ino was waving at him and smiling. He looked at the picture and something stired inside his stomach. He didn't know what the feeling was so he called the only person that he thought would know what the feeling was. he called Sakura. He did mot tell her what was wrong so she thought he was in trouble.

When she got there he opened the door and ushered her in. He looked at her for a long time and she began to get uncomfortable. After she sat there for about five minutes he finally told her what happened starting with the picture. after he got done she started to laugh. he did not know what was going on so he just sat there.

When she regained some control she said, "Sai, when you called i thought that you were in trouble. That feeling in you stomach in what people call butterflies in your stomach. It happens when you like someone. Do you feel that feeling when you actually see Ino?"

"Yes but it is much worse." Sai said, "I have not ever felt this way in my life what should I do about it?"

"Tell Ino that you like her and things should get better from there." Sakura said with a smile.

Form that day forward, not only were Sai and Sakura very good friends, but Sai and Ino became the first couple.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura had always been close so there was no surprise when Sasuke left that they would become even closer. When news went through the village that they were romantically involved it came as no surprise to anyone. if you asked Naruto he would tell you that he had always liked the pink haired girl and had finally worn her down. If you asked Sakura she would tell you that she had always had a place for him in her heart so she had no real problem to telling him yes.

Of course both would tell you that it never got any farther than the bedroom. They had both lost there virginity to the other and had no regrets because at that time Naruto had not fallen for Hinata and Sakura didn't think that Sasuke would come back.

Sakura remembers the first time that they made love like it was yesterday. They went on a date to the sushi place (A/N: wanted a change) and drank a little too much Sake and ended up back at Naurto's place. They were stripping each other before they ever got in the door. They left a trail of clothes all the way to his room.

To say that it was romantic would be lying. It was very rushed and sloppy. Both of them regretted it and said they would never speak of it again.

* * *

When Sasuke came back the the village after the war he was shocked to find that the female member of his group was so very grown up and that she really did not need him anymore. He was also shocked that she did not fawn over him like she had before she left, but that now she had become a young woman. He noticed more times than he wished that men and boys in the village seemed to flock to her.

He was in awe of her power and he was very proud of her accomplishments through the years. So, he had decided that he would have to have the cherry blossom for himself.

The first couple of attempts failed but soon he wore her down enough for him to take her on a date. He took her some place nice and they had a really great time together.

They were the couple around town and soon everyone expected them to get married. Sasuke took this into consideration and thought it was time that he make his move. So, on the day that he made ANBU captain he popped the question.

Naturally she said yes; I mean he was her childhood love. So, in the spring of the next year they said their I do's surrounded by all their friends and family.

Now, Sasuke knew that they could call her best friend. He could call her so much more.


End file.
